Red
"If you're with us, you're under my protection. Deal with it." 'Appearance:' Good looking, with bright curly red hair that gave her her name. It's not as vibrant as it once was, and in recent years she's developed white streaks at her temples. She's opted to keep them,to spite everyone who expected she'd never get old enough to have to worry about that. She almost always wears it up in a bun or low ponytail, and it's often hidden by her police cap. She stands 5'5" and is in very good shape, having kept up the fitness routine she had to do in SWAT. She's normally found in a police uniform, or jeans with a casual blouse. On extremely rare occasions she still finds excuses to put on her armor, but it doesn't happen often. 'Personality:' Relaxed and nonchalant when times are good, but she becomes passionate, stubborn, and impulsive when people are in trouble. She has a smart (and foul) mouth, is constantly sarcastic, and enjoys teasing people. She willingly throws her life on the line to protect complete strangers, but can't stand the thought of anyone else getting hurt or suffering and refuses to let them do the same. She's a bit of a mother hen, and can't help herself from trying to fix things when someone in her "flock" is having problems. As a mother, she was willing to let her children out of her sight and do things that might get them hurt, but insisted on knowing where they'd be an when, and often had them take one of her pokemon as a safeguard. 'History:' Red was born in Sienna City. Her mother was a pokemon trainer competing in the league and her father was a cop. While her mother was the one that taught her to fight, she decided she wanted to follow her father's footsteps from a very young age. However, as it happened, her father died the day she turned 14, killed in a drug bust gone wrong. Her mother fell apart and she returned to her home town of Maroonville. Small town life never really grew on Red, and she applied to join the police force the moment she graduated from highschool. However, when she completed her training she was assigned right back to Maroonville. She spent the next few years trying to get reassigned, but was still there when they were rudely teleported to the past. To her dismay, she became a mildly popular figure upon her return, due to her alleged status as leader of the party, attention-catching bustline, and initial decision to talk to the press in hopes they'd be satisfied and leave. Things only grew worse when her fling with Royce was misconstrued into a grand tragic romance, word got out about her retrieval of Groudon and associated arrest of a major criminal, and the unexpected discovery that she was pregnant with the only child whose date of conception predated the Cataclysm. Though initially conflicted, she decided to keep the brat and his impending birth inspired her to get her ass in gear before getting tied down. She abused her connections and newfound reputation to be transferred to Silver City. A few months after Ryan was born, she went into SWAT training, naming Aaron the boy's godfather in case the worst happened (a position he came extremely close to having to fulfill on more than one occasion). Over the next few years she kept herself busy raising her son, training pokemon for the police force, and putting her life on the line to ensure the rest of Silver City lived dull and uninteresting lives. Six years after returning home, she met Matt when one of her cousins decided to go on a ski trip with friends and dragged Red along. Despite some initial wariness of his career, they hit it off and began dating soon after. They married a couple of years later, and she moved out of her downtown apartment to a nice house in one of the wealthier suburbs. Though initially large for the three of them, things became more crowded soon after when the twins were born. In recent years, Matt and Ryan finally convinced her it was time she retired from the active SWAT team, though she is still occasionally called in when the situation requires the strength of her team. For a while there was pressure for her to move to Jaune to help train new recruits, but she steadfastly insisted on staying put. Eventually a compromise was reached, and SWAT training was moved to Silver City. Outwardly she's expressed great satisfaction that her job amounts to getting to make fit young men run around all day, though privately she still has trouble sending them into danger and instead of going herself. 'Abilities:' * Ace Trainer: Red's adept at handling pokemon, and those she's helped train are stronger and more skilled than normal. * Enduring Soul: Red's own resilience and determination inspires her pokemon to fight harder and stay up past the point where they should have gone down. * Cheerleader: Red's pokemon look out for others, and thier example inspires their allies to fight harder * Hunter: Red is adept at teaming up on enemies and forcing them to deal with her. 'Relationships' *'Erin': The middle child, and the least tractable one. Erin's habit of wandering off to investigate interesting things gave Red no end of headaches, and she's sometimes concerned about the girl's lack of interest in other people. *'Leon': As the son of the man who helped her raise her own son, Red wanted to do everything she could for Leon and treats him like one of her own children. She thinks he's a sweet kid, and enjoys talking to him. *'Sarah': A reckless and impulsive child, but young enough she might grow out of it. Disapproves of her tendency to resort to violence, but approves of her sense of humor. *'Ryan': Red and Ryan stayed close in the years since he left home. Despite living on two different continents, they call a lot and Ryan often drops by to visit. She used to worry about him and is happy he's starting to settle down. *'Megan': The youngest child, Red is proud of her daughter's dedication to helping people, but wishes she'd loosen up a bit. *'Matt': Her husband of nearly twenty years. Red obviously admires him deeply and looks to him for insight and support. Enjoys drawing out his sense of humor, listening to his stories ,and helping him relax. *'Circe': Good friends, though their morals still don't quite align. *'Aaron': Red and Aaron met when she was 19, and they've been close ever since. She admires his morals and good nature, and can often be found hanging out with him either watching movies, in a bar, or on the roof of his old apartment. *'Jackie': They've stayed friends, and Red is more than happy to train with her, but refuses to take a gym badge for her efforts. Would prefer she avoid crises and let the authorities handle it, but can't object when people keep asking her to get involved. *'Thommas': Red always got along well with Thommas. She thinks he's sweet, and often kept an eye out for him to be sure he was adapting well to the future. *'Gerald': She's mostly forgotten about him, and no longer carries strong feelings either way. *'Midori': Her former pupil in the ancient and honorable art of sarcasm. They didn't really keep in touch, but they got along well enough when Midori returned from overseas to visit. *'Daichi': Hasn't seen him in decades, but still intimidated as fuck. Category:Characters Category:Background